


The Quiet Sense of Something Lost

by Julyza



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad Ending, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julyza/pseuds/Julyza
Summary: So Sesshomaru wears a half-kimono that has the long sleeves of a furisode.A man wearing a furisode means that he is the lover of a male samurai.Making a post about that (i.e. saying Sesshomaru is (historically) gay)and saying that Sunrise depicts sessrin in an unhealthy matter apparently gets you on several block lists by people who complain and play the victim because not everyone likes sessrin.So enjoy this wonderful fic where sesshomaru is bi and was married to a man
Relationships: Inu no Taishou/Izayoi/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Quiet Sense of Something Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So Sesshomaru wears a half-kimono that has the long sleeves of a furisode.  
> A man wearing a furisode means that he is the lover of a male samurai.  
> Making a post about that (i.e. saying Sesshomaru is (historically) gay)and saying that Sunrise depicts sessrin in an unhealthy matter apparently gets you on several block lists by people who complain and play the victim because not everyone likes sessrin.  
> So enjoy this wonderful fic where sesshomaru is bi and was married to a man

“Your stepmother’s family will kill you.” Yusuke said as Sesshōmaru ordered his attendants to fetch the modified furisode Yusuke had given him.

It had the long sleeves and collar of a furisode kimono, but ended over his Hakama, like his usual clothes.

It was true that his mother had made a list of all the appropriate women he could choose from, but Yusuke was not a viable option tonight. Not that he, Lord Sesshōmaru cared for the opinion of mere mortals who saw his relationship with his second in command and betrothed with disgust.

When would the Asano Clan understand that Princess Izayoi had married into a superior people who held no such prejudices? Next thing you know they will be calling the Inu Kimi a whore for daring to love Izayoi as much as she loved the Inu no Taisho.

“Hm, my lady mother knows I love you and only you.” The proud dog demon smirked as his attendants fastened his armor over his kimono before bringing the sash done in Yusuke’s colors, yellow and blue. “Besides, what lowly humans think of this Sesshōmaru is of no concern to me.”

“I think she’d rather you marry Zero than marry someone who can’t give you sons.” Yusuke, a dog demon samurai, towered over his lover and liege lord.

Unlike Sesshōmaru, Yusuke could not even pretend to look feminine. Yusuke with his pitch-black hair and sinewy body looked fearsome, an image Sesshōmaru loved and at times envied.

Especially now when he was mistaken as a pretty demon maiden by Izayoi’s idiotic brother, Izaburou.

How could his parents fall so low as to marry a human woman and then demand that he not marry his favourite just because the Asano thinks his love is wrong?

He would eventually take a suitable concubine. Just because his first and only love was male it did not mean he did not desire women. In fact, he was partial to dark haired women with slightly unconventional beauty and who did not cower when he looked at them.

That he could enjoy this half- kimono the color of milk with his clan’s crest in crimson red and still decimate armies with a flick of his risk, is no problem for him and his people as is for the humans at his father’s wedding.

“Hypocrite”, the young master with hair as pale as a moonbeam mutters when the Princess of Asano blushes and whispers something to his father who in turn demands that his son change out of his kimono.

* * *

Izaburou had betrayed them the second his father had gone ahead to meet his half-breed brother.

The Inu no Taisho was too far away to help them and if Izaburou hated them so much, Izayoi and her little abomination were in danger.

Yusuke was already strapped to a post where Izaburou's men tortured him with delight. If he acted quickly, they could reach the demon healers in the next village, if he dallied for even a second, his husband would die.

Besides, with his father so critically injured the demon slayers’ poison in the air would kill him. Sesshōmaru was strong enough to fight even if his own sword had been broken and tossed aside in battle. He could kill them all with his poison whip.

Izaburou was everything Sesshōmaru hated. Izayoi’s mother had adopted him out of the goodness in her heart thinking the son of a palace maid and the King of Asano Castle would be a good and just king. How wrong the old human woman was.

Izaburou was narrow minded and filled with hatred towards demons ever since Sesshōmaru’s father humiliated Takemaru of the Setsuna Clan and took his bride.

Takemaru and his sister, Izaburou’s pompous wife, dripped poison into the prince’s ears and convinced him to betray them when fighting Ryūkotsusei in the Plains of Musashi. He would enjoy killing the remaining people of the Setsuna Clan for this betrayal.

“Kami, you are even wearing a stupid half-kimono he gave you,” Izaburou laughed as his two friends tied an unconscious Yusuke to a post. in He had no chance to change into his true form, the odds of defeating Izaburou and his renegades were low. Even lower when Yusuke could not fight beside him.

In different circumstances Sesshōmaru would have killed them with ease, but right after fighting the dragon demon and having inhaled the concoction spread by the bonfire’s smoke? He was afraid to think what would happen to Yusuke.

“Now you’ll watch as his soul leaves his body before I let you join him in hell!” Izaburou aimed his katana at Sesshōmaru’s neck.

If he were anyone else, Sesshōmaru would be pathetically begging for his husband’s life, but he is this Sesshōmaru and he does not beg.

Actions speak louder than words, Sesshōmaru reminds himself when he musters enough youki to power his whip.

His heart shatters the second he hears Yusuke’s heart stop. Sesshōmaru had known he was a cold person before, but never had he felt ice water run through his veins when he realized his husband of two years was dead.

Yusuke was gone.

Having Asano Izaburou plead for his life as the poison in his claws dissolves his skin and bones is not enough.

He does not cry. It is not in him to shed tears, not even when his grandfather was murdered before him when he was just a pup.

And just like he vowed to avenge his grandfather, whose mask his killer wore, he vows to avenge Yusuke’s death.

* * *

“Tell me, Sesshōmaru, have you someone to protect?” His father asks as if his fucking human whore had not ruined his life.

“Protect?” Sesshōmaru asked himself in disbelief. Just hours ago, his husband had been murdered by his stepmother’s brother. The one person he loved he could not protect from a measly human.

“I, Sesshōmaru, have no need of such.” Sesshōmaru extends his graceful left claw to summon his whip.


End file.
